1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the installation of wallboard in the building or remodeling of residential or commercial buildings.
2. Description of Prior Art
Gypsum wallboard has been used for many decades in covering interior walls and ceilings in all kinds of building construction. Such boards are most commonly four feet wide by eight feet long or longer and of considerable weight, whereby difficulties are experienced by installers, whether professionals or amateurs, in installing such boards, especially on ceilings. A board must be supported in an overhead position by at least two workers, who must carefully position it with respect to previously installed boards or the wall, and while holding it in this position, secure fasteners and a driver (hammer or screwdriver) and drive in enough fasteners to hold the board in place without allowing it to move out of place before being able to drive in such fasteners. Because a weight can be supported for only a relatively short time before fatigue is encountered, a board may be fastened in place before correct alignment is achieved or after alignment is lost because of inability to hold the board in position for the required time.
Some fabricate a support of wood consisting of a ceiling-length piece of same and a crosspiece nailed to the top and then move this support into position under the piece of wallboard while holding the board against the ceiling joists. This is an awkward and difficult method. If the board is pressed sufficiently against the ceiling joists, it is impossible to move it into correct alignment.
There is on the market a fabricated jacking device on which a peice of wallboard can be placed in a horizontal position at a convenient height and then jacked up to the ceiling. This device is rather elaborate in design and awkward to handle; it is also expensive to own or rent. Both above-mentioned devices are difficult or impossible to use with slanted or cathedral type ceilings.